Collapsed
by mikokatt
Summary: Cloud Strife has just turned 18, which means deployment. He is sent to wutai in a team with Zack, Angeal, Kunsel, Genesis, and Sephiroth. During a mission into the palace, the floor collapses and traps Cloud and Sephiroth. What to do what to do.


Cloud POV

I just turned eighteen, which in SOLDIER meant one thing. Deployment and transfers, and with the war in Wutai heating up I was sure to be sent out. And of course, not even a week after my birthday, Zack came knocking at my bunk room. "Let's go Chocobo. Pack up. You're getting sent out buddy." he smirked at me, trying not to laugh.

I glared at him. "It's not funny Zack. I can't go to war. I'm no where near ready."

"Well obviously Seph thinks so. He requested you be sent out personally."

"The general requested me? Seriously?"

"Straight up. I don't know what Sephs thinking. Angeal and I both called him crazy. Strangly enough Genesis agreed with Seph."

"The commander too? Oh man." I turned and walked back into my room, panicing. "This is crazy Zack. Why would they want me out there? I'm not the best."

"Actually Chocobo, you are. You're ranked top in the cadet class and you've toped some of the third and seconds. I see why they want you. My only problem is that you've never seen real combat, and sending you straight into war is a bad idea. Guys have lost their minds doing stuff like that."

"Thats not helping Zack. And let's say I really do rank like that, I'm still just a cadet, one that won't go any higher. I didn't pass the psych test so I can't move on."

"So? Look, the point is you're being shipped out with us in the morning."

"Us?" I turned to look at him.

"Hell yeah. You think I'd let you go alone? It's gonna be all of us. You, me, Angeal, Genesis and Sephiroth. Kunsels comin too."

My eyes widened in fear. "The general and the commanders are coming too?"

"Yeah. Whats the big deal? It'll be easier this way with them there."

"Well, yeah but..."

"Don't worry. I'm sure you won't have to deal with Seph too much."

"But I'll have to talk to him and stuff. You remember what happened last time I tried to do that." I turned bright red.

"Yeah. You hyperventilated and passed out." he cracked up, leaning against the doorframe.

"Shut up Zack. It's not funny." I hid my face with my hands.

"You're right. It's a serious matter." he forced his face to go serious but couldn't hold it and cracked up again.

I walked up to him and shoved him over. He just rolled around on the ground laughing. I glared at him and he calmed his laughing. "Dude relax. Most likely he'll be so busy you won't have to say a word to him. Besides, if you faint again they might send you home."

I glared at him. "Zack seriously. What am I going to do? I mean, war? What if I die?"

"Dude, this is SOLDIER. You were gonna get deployed eventually."

"I'm so screwed Zack."

"No, that's later tonight."

I grabbed the closest thing and threw it at my best friend as he ducked and ran out.

I climbed into the back of the armored car around six o'clock the next morning. Everyone was half asleep and I wasn't really paying attention to where I was sitting. I just climbed in and sat next to someone. I vaguely remembered Zack saying it was just the six of us in this car, but it honestly wasn't registering at the moment. "Are you nervous Cloud?"

I looked over and then almost fell off my seat when I looked into Sephiroths beautiful emerald eyes. "G..General!" I threw up a quick and very sloppy salute.

Sephiroth laughed. "Relax Cloud. We're all friends in here. Unless you don't want to be considered a part of our group?"

"I..uh...I mean...yeah." I looked away quickly, my face going bright red.

"Well there we have it then."

"Um...yeah..."

"So as I was saying before. Are you nervous? This is you're first time in real combat."

"Uh...well...a little I guess...I mean...I'm not scared. No way. Nothing scares me."

Zack climbed in right when I said that. "Yeah, except clowns, spiders and the occasional claustrophobia."

I glared at him. "At least I'm not afraid of balloons Zack."

"Hey, balloons can't be trusted. They could explode at any moment." he sat down next to the wall, Angeal sliding in next to him.

Genesis climbed in, sitting next to me. "That's ok puppy. Angeal has fears too."

Angeal gave him a death glare. "Don't you dare Genesis."

"Oh why not Angeal?"

"Genesis I swear I will feed you to the chocobos."

"If you'll go near one. You're terrified of them."

I couldn't help it. I laughed. They all looked at me, Angeal glaring at me. "Hey, chocobo's are unstable ankle biters that can bite your head off."

Zack laughed at him. "So then are you scared of Cloud? He looks like a chocobo."

Sephiroth reached over and waped him lightly. "Be nice puppy. He does not look like a chocobo."

Kunsel, climbing in, instantly jumped into the conversation, picking up automatically. "You're right Seph. He's too short to look like one."

Everyone but me and Sephiroth cracked up. I went bright red while Sephiroth glared at him. "If Cloud's short then what does that make you Kunsel? Miniature?" Sephiroth sneered at him.

"Hey, I have a medical condition. I'm not short." Kunsel sat next to Angeal and glared back at Sephiroth.

Zack stepped in before they got going. "Hey come on guys. Just relax will ya. It was just meant as a joke Seph. We all know Clouds short but we love him anyways. He's our little chocobo."

I went red again. "Says who PUPPY?"

He glared at me. "Oh shut up Chocobo. Least I an reach the top shelf."

I glared back and reached over to whap him. A pair of gloved hands stopped mine. "I think we're just all tired. Why don't we all just shut up and try to get some sleep before we reach Wutia."

Zack nodded and leaned against Angeal, snuggling against his chest. The two of them were quickly asleep as were Genesis and Kunsel. I was trying to sleep but I was just too nervous. Not about the war, but about the fact of how close I was to Sephiroth. Sure, it was probably extremely girly, but I was flipping out because my extreme crush of years was sitting right next to me. He didn't seem like he was asleep either, and I kinda wanted to talk to him. I just didn't know how. I figured war plans were the best thing to start with. "Um...so..." he looked over at me, looking slightly amused. "So..um..what do they have planned for us?"

His face fell slightly. I instantly regretted saying anything. "We're being sent into the heart. The palace."

My heart nearly jumped out of my chest. "T..the p..palace! But that's suicide!"

"That's why they're sending us. We're the only ones who will be able to get in without getting killed." he seemed completely calm about the whole thing.

"Why us? I mean, I get why they'd send you guys, but why..."

"You?" he interrupted me, knowing where my thoughts where going. "Because Cloud. I've seen your skill. You've beaten some of the best with ease. Plus you're fast. No one else would be able to keep up with us."

"General, I'm not sure I'm ready for this. I mean, I've never seen action before, and I'm barely eighteen."

"I understand your fear, and I do apologize that you're so young, but I only wanted the best and most trusted in my team."

"Trusted? But...we've never spoken. The last time we spoke, or almost spoke, I passed out."

"Exhaustion, wasn't it?"

"Um...yeah. Yeah it was. Exhaustion." I gave a nervous laugh before looking away.

"It was regrettable. I've always wanted to be able to speak with you."

"M..me? Really? Why?" I felt my face going red again and I quickly busied myself messing with my clothes.

Sephiroth turned my head to look at him. "Why so embarrassed Cloud? It's just a simple fact. I enjoy good company, and you seem like an intelligent person."

"I...uh...um..." I could feel myself beginning to hyperventilate again.

THE General Sephiroth was complimenting me, smiling at me, holding my face gently. I thought I was about to pass out when he let me go and laughed lightly. Looking away quickly, I began wringing my hands nervously. "So then...um...what do you want to talk about?"

He laughed. "I am going to get some sleep." he moved around a bit till his head was resting against my shoulder.

I could feel his hair against my neck. It was as I had always imagined. Silky soft. How many times had I dreamt of playing with that hair?

I waited till I thought he was asleep then raised a hand gently to play with the hair. It slipped through my fingers almost like water. I smiled at the softness and looked over at him. He was watching me silently, smiling. I instantly let go of his hair and looked away, bright red. "I..sorry."

He laughed lightly. "You aren't the first to be curious about it. I've given up trying to keep people away from it. I don't care if you mess with it Cloud."

"No no. It's fine. Um...did I wake you?"

"No. I was never asleep. I've never slept well in moving vehicles."

"Really? Me either."

"We'll be there soon enough so it's not a big deal. You should try to sleep though."

"I can't sleep moving. I get sick if I try."

"Have you ever tried sleeping against someone? It helps reduce the feeling of moving. I used to have to do that."

"Wait...are you offering?" I looked at him in shock and then looked away quickly when he smiled.

"I am. Now come here." he pulled me against him, laying me against his chest.

My face went as red at that red headed Turks hair. Sephiroth was holding me, tightly I might add. And before I knew it, I was asleep.

I was jerked awake when the truck stopped. Sitting up quickly, I looked around. No one had noticed me and Sephiroth, which I was glad for. I pulled away from him as carefully as I could. Once I was free I woke the others up. "Guys, we've stopped."

They woke up slowly. Genesis gave me a death glare when I had to shake him awake. We climbed out to be greeted by Director Lazard. I went to attention immediately while Sephiroth just strolled up to him. "Lazard. I hadn't been expecting you to come out here your self."

"I figured I'd come out and take charge myself."

"Well you're welcome here so long as you don't get in my way."

"Of course. I'll let you handle your little group and I'll take care of the rest of the groups."

"Oh of course. In fact we'll be leaving before sunset." I looked at him in shock.

"You always were one to get things done fast. Good luck then General." he walked away.

Sephiroth started walking away. I grabbed his arm quickly. "Sunset? You're kidding me. That's way too soon Sephiroth."

He looked at me, his face cold. I let go instantly. "My apologies sir." I stepped back, looking down.

Sephiroth turned and walked off, headed towards his tent. I looked back at Zack. "Relax man. Seph always gets like that before a mission. We'll be fine." he smiled.

"Is Sephiroth Bi Polar or something?"

"We've been asking that for years." he walked away followed by the others.

When sunset came I walked out of my small tent the meet with the others. They were all waiting on me. They were all busy talking strategy, completely ignoring me as I walked up. Or at least they did for a minute. Sephiroth looked at me. "Cloud, you'll go with me to check through the lower levels while Angeal and Genesis take the top. Zack and Kunsel will guard the entrances. Any questions?"

"Um...do I get to make my will before I go?" I gulped, trying to pass my fear off with humor.

He didn't look amused. "Sorry sir. I understand the plan."

"Good. Let's go." he turned and walked off.

Despite the fact that I was terrified, I had to notice that Sephiroth looked...incredible when he was so determined like this. I shook my head to rid myself of the thoughts. I needed to concentrate.

Entry into the palace was a lot easier than I thought it would be. Between the six of us we swept in quickly and easily, killing anyone that got in our way. When we got to the main hall we split up. Zack and Kunsel heading for the main doors, Angeal and Genesis heading upstairs. Sephiroth headed downstairs. I followed him slowly.

Most of the lower levels were clear. I got a bad feeling as we went lower. The floors creaked uncomfortably and they were sunk in. "Um...General, are you sure this is safe? I mean, the floors aren't going to cave are they?"

He stopped and turned to me. "Worried Cloud?"

"What? No, of course not."

He laughed at me, his carefree attitude back. "Relax. If something happens I'll get us out."

"Well, you'll get out. I'll be trapped down here till I die."

"Cloud, do you really think I'd leave you down here? I brought you here, I'll make sure you get out. I take care of my team."

"Right. No worries." I walked towards him.

I'm gonna say this right now. The strife luck is the WORST luck in the world. Actually it's kind of a roller coaster. Sometimes it's incredibly good. Other times, it sucked. Like now. The second I stepped forward the floor buckled and fell through, taking me and Sephiroth with it. Sephiroth immediately grabbed ahold of me, pulling me tight against him. He turned us in the air so he was under me. When we hit, we hit hard. Sephiroth took most of the damage, hitting the floor first. And of course, the bottom floor was cement. I sat up and looked at him. "General? Sephiroth? Look at me."

His head rolled slightly and his eyes opened slightly. I dug through my bag to find a cure materia. Thankfully it was near the top and I pulled it out quickly. "Just stay still Sir. I'll get you fixed up." I went to use the materia.

Sephiroth grabbed my hand "Save it Cloud. Keep it in case you need it. I'll be fine. I've taken a whole lot worse." he sat up slowly, wincing slightly.

I reached over and helped him up. "You know, I hate to say it, but told you so."

"Oh shut up Cloud." he looked around at our surroundings. "So, the bottom floor, the ceiling too high to reach. The stairs?"

"Collapsed. We're trapped. Trapped like rats. Holy shit we're gonna die." I walked around in a circle, my hands clasped to my head.

Sephiroth walked over to me and slapped me. I looked at him in shock. "Relax Cloud. We'll get out of this. There is always a way out if you look. Just calm down."

"I can't I'm freaking out. We're going to fucking die down here. We're never going to get out." I kicked the wall making dust and small pieces of plaster fall.

Sephiroth grabbed me and pinned me to the wall. "Calm down Cloud. We're going to be fine. If it comes down to it I'll boost you out. You're going to be fine."

"No way. I'm not going to leave you here alone Sir."

"Cloud, drop the formal crap. We're gonna be down here awhile so we may as well be calm. Look, we can just calm down and talk."

I took a deep breathe. "Ok. What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, let's go with the situation. What do you regret never saying?"

"What?" I looked away quickly, knowing exactly what he meant.

"Was there something you always wanted to tell someone, but you'll never get the chance to if you die here." he backed away, choosing to sit against one of the walls.

"Um...well..."

"Come on Cloud. There must be someone you liked or hated that you never told."

"You don't want to know that stuff. It's boring."

"Cloud, would you feel better if I went first?"

"There's someone you like?"

"Actually, yes. Problem is, I'm the big bad scary General Sephiroth. The poor kid is probably terrified of me. He's always acted like it when he was around me. Except for earlier. We actually had a nice talk earlier."

"But you were with us all day. How could you have..." I thought back to earlier, realizing that I was the one he was talking to earlier.

My face went bright red and I looked away nervously. "Oh...um...I see..."

"I never had the chance to find out what he would say had I said something to him. What do you thing he would have said Cloud?"

"Um...I think he would have accepted it, though he probably would have been extremely nervous. I mean. I think he's had a thing for you for a long long time. To have you say something to him would have been...incredible. I mean I...I mean he...has been in love with you since before he came here." I started to wring my hands again, biting my lip.

Sephiroth stood up and walked towards me slowly. I backed right up into the wall. "So why has he never said anything to me then Cloud? Was he just too scared of me?"

"N..no. Ok, maybe a little. But he was more just too nervous and embarrassed to say anything. I mean, he figured that you're the great General Sephiroth. You didn't have time to deal with love interests. Am I right?"

"You are absolutely completely wrong. I would have accepted him in a heart beat, had he said something." he came to a stop in front of me, putting his hands flat against the wall beside my head.

I gulped nervously. This was happening. It was really happening. Sephiroth was going to kiss me. I couldn't believe it. Honestly though, I was scared. What if I was wrong and he wasn't going to. What if it wasn't me he was talking about. Maybe it was someone he saw after we got here. "Sephiroth. Tell me truthfully. Who are you talking about."

Sephiroth smiled. "Why Cloud, I thought it was obvious. Here, we'll make it a game. I'll give you hints till you figure it out. I'm talking about an adorable little blond cadet whose hair is styled not so different from a chocobo's. Ring any bells?"

I breathed deeply, getting ready to take a risk. I took my chance and leaned in quickly, kissing him lightly. To my shock and delight he kissed back, winding an arm around my waist, putting his other hand on the back of my neck. He pulled me close, holding me tightly, like if he let go of me I'd fade away.

I decided things were going well so I took another chance. I opened my mouth slightly, slipping my tongue out to lick at his lips gently. His lips parted and his tongue snaked out to meet mine. Our tongues twisted together lightly. It was heaven. Everything faded from around me. All my worries, my fears, everything just melted away.

Eventually though, I had to breathe. I pulled back gently and looked at him. His bright green eyes were sparkling. "Cloud, why didn't you come tell me. Even if I had said no, I wouldn't have been harsh about it."

"I couldn't. I mean, it's like I said. You're the big top general. I didn't think you had time for any kind of love interest."

"I wish you hadn't thought like that. Honestly, where did you get an idea like that?"

"Where else? Zack."

"I'll have to murder puppy when we get out of here."

His words brought me back to our current situation. "How are we going to get out Seph? I mean, we're trapped."

"Cloud, I can get us out anytime I want. I knew this was a possibility. That's why I sent us down here. I figured if the floors were going out collapse it would give me a good chance to talk to you. And look where it got us. Not too bad hu?"

I glared at him. "You practically planned this? You ass hole." I pulled away from him, turning away so I wasn't looking at him.

I wasn't really mad at him. It wasn't possible for me to be mad at him. That didn't mean I couldn't make him think I was mad at him. It worked.

"Cloud. I'm sorry, ok. I'm not good at this stuff. I've never actually liked someone before so this is all new to me. Give me a break would ya." he walked up to me, hugging me from behind.

I turned in his arms, hugging him tightly. "It's ok Seph. Just don't do something like this again. I was seriously terrified for my life."

He laughed but pulled me closer. "Ok deal. So, you wanna get out of here?"

"In a minute. The others aren't going anywhere right?"

"No. They won't come looking for at least another fifteen to twenty minutes."

"Good." I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned up to kiss him.

He leaned down and met me half way seeing as I'm so short while he's like 6'7. The kiss was different than the first one. This one was crushing, demanding. Seph turned us slightly and pinned me to the wall.

I felt his hand snake up the front of my chest to the zipper of my shirt. Slowly, he pulled it down. I shivered slightly at the cold air. Sephiroth ran his hand down my chest, the leather glove cold but strangely warm at the same time. His hand continued to travel downwards after he had my shirt undone. I jumped slightly when his hand slipped down into my pants. He pulled back to watch me as my eyes drifted shut. He pulled his hand out to undo the button and zipper, pulling my pants down just enough. My face went red as his hand wrapped around my solid member, pumping slowly.

My mouth fell open as his hand sped up, his thumb sweeping over the tip each time. I let out a soft moan before clamping my hand over my mouth in embarrassment. Sephiroth smiled and pulled my hand away. "Don't hide from me Cloud. You have no idea how many times I've dreamt of hearing you do that, that I would get to be the one to make you do that." he kissed me lightly.

I was in too much shock to kiss back. Sephiroth had dreamt of this stuff? If I didn't know better, which I honestly didn't, I'd swear I was dreaming. That was it. I was still at the complex, probably asleep in class or something. So why not? It was only a dream. I kissed back and wrapped my arms around his waist. He smiled into the kiss and stepped back, bringing me with him. Gently, he pulled away from me. He undid the buckles to his trench coat and pulled it off, laying it on the ground. Slowly, he took me back into his arms, picking me up and laying me down on the coat. I looked up at him, smiling gently. Reaching up, I grabbed ahold of the top of his pants and pulled him down on top of me. He smiled and kissed me harshly, his hands traveling down to yank my pants down to my ankles. Slowly, he moved downwards, trailing kisses and bites down my chest. I arched as he went closer, but he stopped just above my member. I whimpered slightly, something I would never have done had I been awake. Sephiroth laughed. "What is it Cloud? What do you want?"

"Seph, don't tease." I turned my head to the side to let it rest. "Even though most likely as soon as we're done this whole thing will end like it always does, I still want this."

Sephiroth turned my head to look at him. "What will end Cloud? What are you talking about?"

"This dream. There's no way this would be happening for real. I'm nothing compared to you. I would dream up something as crazy as you and me getting together in the basement of the Wutia palace after the floor has caved in."

He sat up quickly. "Cloud, this isn't a dream. This is real. Why don't you believe that?"

I sat up and looked at him. "Because I'm in love with you, while to you I'm just Zack's little cadet friend." I pulled my legs up to my chest and hid my face.

He reached over and pulled my head up. "You're in love with me?"

"I just wish I could tell you for real. I mean, yeah, you'd probably laugh at me and walk off but at least you'd know." I turned my head away fighting off tears. "I'm sorry Sephiroth. Maybe we should go..."

"No. We aren't going anywhere till I make you realize that this is real. Cloud, I don't know what's gotten into you, but I need you to come back to me. You have to realize that this is real, not a dream."

"There's no way you can convince me Seph. But for now we can just bask in the moment."

"That we can do in a minute. Think about it Cloud. If this was a dream you wouldn't know it was a dream. Plus, you feel pain don't you. Both sure signs that you're awake."

"But then...that would mean that you..."

"Really do care? Really do love you Cloud? Yes."

"Seph..." I lunged forward and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry Seph. They said that I had a habit of losing hold of reality, that was why I could never be a full SOLDIER."

He hugged back. "It's alright Cloud. I'll keep you here in reality forever. Always mine." He kissed me again and laid us back down. "I'll always love you Cloud."

"Seph." I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

He kissed back for only a moment before pulling back and digging in his bag. Pulling out a potion he turned back to me. Calmly, he pulled off my shoes and pulled gently at my pants, pulling them off. Turning back to the potion, he uncapped it and dipped his fingers in it. He turned back to me slowly. "Cloud, are you sure about this? We can wait if you want."

"I think I'm ready. If I can't handle it I'll tell you. You do know what you're doing don't you?"

"Well, not really. I'm going off what puppy told me."

I looked at him in shock and slight fear. "You mean, you've never done this before?"

He shook his head. "Not once. I'll be as gentle as I can though. I promise."

I nodded and took a deep breathe, waiting for him. I felt him slip a finger in slowly and I bit my lip, trying not to wince. He moved it slowly, trying not to hurt me. I clamped my eyes tight when he added a second finger. Seph leaned up and kissed me gently, trying to distract me. He could tell I was in pain, but he knew I wasn't going to say anything because I knew he'd stop.

When he added the third finger I nearly whimpered in pain. If just his fingers were this bad, I was terrified to find out what it would be like to have him in me.

After a few moments he pulled his fingers out. I took a deep breathe while he undid his pants. I glanced over at him and instantly regretted it. He was big. This was going to be impossible. Looking away quickly, I shut my eyes and tried to breathe calmly. I felt Seph put a hand on my cheek, willing me to open my eyes, to look at him. "Cloud, we don't have to do this if you're scared. There's no need to rush into things. All you have to do is say no and I'll stop."

"It's ok Seph. I'm not scared." I was terrified. "I'm not going to back out Seph. No matter what, don't let me. I want to do this, for you."

"Cloud, I don't want you to push yourself for me. Maybe we should stop." He started to turn away.

I grabbed his arm quickly. "Seph no. Don't stop. I can do this, no problem. Please don't stop."

He turned to me. "Cloud, if I hurt you too much, please tell me to stop."

"I will Seph, don't worry."

He nodded and rubbed some of the potion onto himself. Setting down the empty bottle, he turned back to me. Gently, he lifted one of my legs and rested it on his shoulder. I pressed my eyes shut tight, my body tense for knowing what was next. Seph ran a hand along my thigh lightly. "Cloud, you have to relax. It hurts more if you don't relax."

I took a deep breathe to calm myself before nodding for him to continue. Slowly, he pushed in, a little bit at the time. I clamped my eyes shut and bit my lip. Seph noticed that going slowly was just drawing out the pain so in one quick movement he pushed in the rest of the way. I cried out in pain, tears falling from my eyes. "Stop Seph stop. Get it out get it out. Fuck it hurts. It hurts." I reached up and griped his arms tightly.

He bent down to place kisses all over my face. "Just calm down Cloud. Just breathe ok. Look at me and breathe." I looked up and him and looked into his eyes.

"It hurts Seph it hurts." I whimpered at him.

"Shh. It's ok it's ok. Just relax my sweet Cloud. It'll feel better soon."

"Just stop Seph, please. It hurts too much." I turned my head away from him.

"Cloud look at me. You told me to keep you in it, no matter what. You were so determined. Are you going to let pain stop you? You're stronger than that. You can handle this."

I looked at him, breathing deeply. He was right; the pain was slowly fading, though it was still there. Seph was right though. I was determined to do this, and I couldn't let some pain stop me. "You're right Seph. Its ok, you can continue. I think I can handle it now."

He nodded and rolled his hips slowly. I winced slightly as he moved but stayed quiet. After a few minutes the pain had mostly faded into something nicer. It felt good, Seph's size. I lowered my hands to grip at the floor. "Fuck Seph...more."

Seph smiled and moved faster. I let out a moan before I could stop it. It just felt too good. "Ahhh Seph...fuck...it feels good...so good..."

"Cloud...fuck." he changed his angle, hitting a spot that made me see stars.

"Holy shit Seph. Do that again."

He smirked and hit that spot over and over again. I was going crazy in bliss, the pressure building in my stomach. It was building tightly, ready to explode. I reached down to stroke myself, trying to get release. Seph saw what I was doing and pushed my hand away, replacing it with his own. His hand moved quickly in time with his thrusts. "Oh fuck Seph I'm close...fuck.." I blew, covering Seph's stomach.

Seph followed me shortly after, exploding inside of me. He collapsed on top of me, both of us lost in the high. I came out sooner and rolled us over so I was on top of him. Gently and slightly painfully, I pulled off of him, choosing to lay next to him, I waited for him to come down. He smiled at me and pulled me to him tightly. "So have I proved to you that this isn't a dream?"

"Hm. I don't know. I think I need another kiss to be sure." I smiled at him.

He laughed lightly at me and leant in to kiss me. Our lips met gently, tenderly. When we parted, we were both smiling. "We should get ready. The others will come looking soon."

I nodded and sat up, beginning to pull my clothes on.

We met up with the others about seven minutes later. I felt very awkward being around Seph while we were around the others. Seph hadn't said whether it was ok for them to know or not, and I had to be careful or Zack would know something had happened. So I acted like I was still nervous around him as we went back to the camp. Apparently I wasn't very good at hiding it because Zack drug me off as soon as we got back. "So how was it?"

I jumped at looked at him in shock. "How was what?"

"Seph. Come on man. I know something happened. I know you too well and plus, I kinda knew Seph's plan. So what happened?"

I went bright red. "Nothing. Nothing happened. We talked."

"Uh hu. Sure. That's why you're bright red." he laughed at me.

"Nothing happened puppy. Now beat it. Sephiroth wants me to go see him."

"Have fun chocobo. And remember, always use protection." he bolted as soon as he said it.

I went to see Seph once he was gone. Seph was sitting there with Lazard talking. "Oh, my apologies Sir's. I hadn't meant to interrupt."

Director Lazard stood. "Not at all Cadet. The General was just telling me how well you handled the situation when the floor caved. Very impressive. Most cadets would have panicked." he offered his hand.

"Oh, why, thank you sir." I took it and we shook hands.

"Well done." he turned and walked out.

I turned and looked at Seph. "You lied to him didn't you."

"Me? Lie? Never." he smiled.

I laughed and walked up to him. "So now what Seph? Are we heading back?"

He reached out and pulled me to him, sitting me in his lap. "Perhaps. I'm not sure what's happening. But for right now, I was thinking that you and I could spend some time together."

"But what if the others find out?"

"Then they find out. I don't see why we need to hide from our friends. It's no big deal, you and me. Zack already knows. He'll probably tell before the others find out."

"As long as you're ok with them knowing."

"Do you not want them to know?" he rubbed my back gently.

"I don't mind Seph. As long as I got you I'm ok." I leaned in and kissed him.

"Awww. Isn't this sweet."

I jumped and turned to see Genesis in the doorway. "C..Commander!"

Seph laughed. "Jealous old friend?"

"Perhaps just a little. You are absolutely gorgeous."

"Well I'm afraid you're a bit late sweet fireball. I have a golden sun."

"A sun and a moon. An odd coupling but very nice. Enjoy it while it lasts Seph. Soon enough he'll be sent out and you'll be mine again."

"Sorry Genesis. I divorced you. I don't plan to remarry you."

I looked between them, completely confused. Seph saw my look and laughed. "Relax Cloud. It's just a running joke between us."

"So, you guys never actually dated?"

"Oh no, we did. But it was along time ago. Now we just make jokes about it. Gen is the one who started them not long after we broke up."

"Oh." I was so lost in this conversation, I'd just given up. "Well I think I'll go, let you two talk." I went to slid out of Seph's lap.

His arms wrapped tight around me. "Just relax Cloud." he looked at Genesis. "So what did you need Gen?"

"Nothing important Fluff. Just thought I'd come bug you."

Seph glared at him while I tried not to laugh. "Fluff?"

"It's a long story that Genesis promised to never speak of again."

"Sorry Seph. Couldn't resist spilling in front of your new boyfriend." Genesis backed up.

"Oh shut and go away Gen."

Genesis laughed and walked out. I looked at Seph with a look that said 'you better explain'. He sighed and explained. We spent the rest of the night in his tent, with a replay of the earlier events, just without my psycho freak out.


End file.
